


Mercy

by illereyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illereyn/pseuds/illereyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So passed the Ring-bearers from Middle-Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

NOOOOOOOO!

The captains’ heads had barely snapped up before Celeborn had whipped out of the council chamber.  Up, up he ran, long legs flashing, past the maidens hurrying new bandages to the wounded.  He couldn’t let himself think, he couldn’t…up, up, past the startled guards…

And burst into the bedchamber.  There she was, collapsed onto a chair, screaming as her mind was laid bare.  Already, his hand had drawn the knife, and he watched it sink, unerringly, into that beloved throat.  The screams abruptly stopped.

Far off in Valinor, Celebrían crumpled into a ball, her eyes turned, unseeing, East.  So passed the Ring-bearers from Middle-Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published for Dwimordene’s birthday in 2008 on HASA


End file.
